


The Stranger

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Hostage Situations, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: Just a little adventure with your hot ass boyfriend, Boba Fett! An argument threatens your relationship, but Boba shows you just how much you mean to him... with smut. Please read the warnings!
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	The Stranger

———————————————————————————————

_“Never tell the whole truth in a trade.” — Jango Fett_

———————————————————————————————

The night breeze whips past your hot skin and cools the tears on your cheeks. You trudge determinedly through Tatooine’s sands alone towards the familiar lights of Mos Eisley. 

“It’s not a good idea for us be seen together again,” Boba had said. “It’ll make you a target.”

“I know,” you confirmed, “but why did you say I can’t go somewhere alone tonight?”

“Because it’s not safe for you to be alone here,” he replied plainly.

A tightness formed in your chest at the statement. “Boba, I’m from here, I know how to handle myself,” your voice broke in disbelief.

The rest of the argument was a blur, and you never felt this scared before. The walls feel as if they close in and your feelings war with any sense of ration you have.

Boba was always transparent. When it came to _you_ , however, he skirted around anything that might provide a glimpse into his pensive mind, or into that guarded heart. 

In a way, his brevity is what had made him endearing. Boba had a way of showing you what he felt rather than telling you. Other times it was fatal.

So you panicked.

Boba had called after you — barked, more like it. But you don’t hear him.

The cantina is old and familiar and you head straight for it. Nothing had changed in the rundown establishment. Hell, nothing had _ever_ changed here in Mos Eisley. 

A man with a boyish smile asks to sit with you soon after you sit down in a booth. His face is tan from Tatooine’s harsh sun, a compliment to untamed golden hair. His eyes twinkled, he wore a smile. He was a warm face.

You allow to him sit, admittedly in want of a stranger to talk to.

“So Boba Fett, hm?” he whispers as he slides in by your side, wrapping an arm around you. “Interesting choice of a man. I wouldn’t peg you for the type.”

When you try to bolt, he keeps you locked in place, pressing a blaster to your side.

“You and I are going to walk out of here looking like we’re having a great time, right, sweetheart?” he explains. "And then you’re going to tell your bounty hunter to let me go. Otherwise… well, I might just have to make other plans for you.”

“You know Boba will have you dead before takeoff,” you say, fighting the shake in your voice.

“Not with you as collateral.”

You are forced to walk outside with the stranger’s blaster against your back, trying to walk slowly as he leads you out of town. Your eyes scan the sand dunes desperately for Boba, but in darkness you could see nothing.

_“I’ve been tracking you.”_

You captor brings you to a halt and turns around to face the bounty hunter, who stands with his blaster drawn. Boba’s figure is illuminated by only the distant city lights and the moon. You can feel his helmet tilt towards you, bowing his head just slightly in an act of reassurance. “It would be wise to let the girl go,” he says after a moment.

“No can do,” the stranger replies. “Here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to take her with me, and you’re going to let me leave Tatooine. You can pick her up where and when I choose to drop her off.”

Boba’s grip tightens around the blaster. You look to him with wide eyes, searching for some kind of communication, but the helmet allows no expression.

“If you give me the girl now, there’s a chance I’ll let you go,” Boba says. There’s something in his voice, a slight crack in his composure, that sends a chill up your spine. This would either be the end of the stranger’s life, or the end of yours.

“Don’t think so,” the man laughs. “I’ve heard about your tricks, Fett. She’s coming with me.”

“If you’ve heard anything about me,” Boba starts without skipping a beat, “you know I keep my word. Give her to me and you’ll be free to leave Tatooine.” 

“You make a good point,” he says brightly. “But when your hen is involved, well… I’d reckon you’re a little eager—”

A bright flash of light blasts through the night. You yelp in shock, bringing your hands up to cover your head in reflex as you fall to the sand. The stranger was dead.

—————————————————————————————

Boba had wasted no time taking you back to _Slave I_. His large fingers stretched you roughly in his haste, a delicious feeling that had made you whine, but his cock fills you so full that your body can’t help but clench around him still.

Boba has you sitting on his length, keeping you grounded at the waist. You groan into his mouth while he runs soothing circles up your back. “That’s it, you’re so good stretched out on me,” he breathes. The rumble of his baritone vibrates through your fingers that rest on his chest. “Always so tight.”

As you kiss slowly with his cock sheathed inside of you, your feelings for the bounty hunter swell. You smile at the way the heat radiates from his skin, and the way musk permeates your senses. As long as you were hanging on to Boba, all was right. 

His hips rock into yours gently and you grind into him, creating a soft pleasure.

“Did you think you could forget me with that bounty, princess?” he teases against your lips.

“Boba,” you sigh, combating his poorly concealed jealousy with another kiss. Your bodies continue a slow rhythm.

“Just give me time, _mesh’la_ …” he continues, his voice low and raspy with desire. “I’m trying to do right by you.”

You rest your forehead against his with a smile. “I know,” you breathe, unable to speak as easily as the bounty hunter when he was making you feel so good. “I’m sorry I panicked.” 

Boba brings your lips back to his. You whine when he hits something right, holding onto him tighter and burying your face in his neck. Boba smiles; he loves the way you cling onto him.

The hardened bounty hunter maneuvers you to lay underneath him with a desire for better control, beginning deep thrusts. He leans down to grab at your left breast, taking your right nipple softly between his teeth. 

You can feel your desire gushing around him, dripping down your bottom towards the sheets. Your legs open further, bringing them up by your side to allow him better access while your breathing grows heavy.

Boba splits you open relentlessly, dragging perfectly against your velvet walls. Almost too soon, you’re coming around him, shaking as he continues to fuck you.

“Please come inside of me, Boba,” you beg, clawing at his back with a stifled cry. Your hips grind on instinct but your legs go limp.

You wanted to feel his warmth inside of you, spilling out of you. You wanted to be marked as his. Boba’s hand grabs your hair, giving it just the right amount of tug. You gasp, clenching just a little tighter around him. 

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” he growls. You whine, holding onto him, and elicit a groan from the bounty hunter moving on top of you. “That’s it… fuck, girl, you make me feel so good,” he says.

You smile faintly at Boba’s praise, completely incoherent at this point. Your legs move, wrapping around his tighter. He was just so huge and you were already so sensitive that you were ready to come around him him again.

You cry out when your second orgasm hits. Boba steadies you, continuing to move for a just moment, until you can feel him twitch somewhere deep inside of you. It’s a hazy, familiar feeling. Your muscles pulse around him.

Things slow. Your face is calm, your breathing slows. You grab Boba’s head to pull him in for a kiss which he gladly returns. 

He pulls out gently after a moment and falls to your side, unafraid to pull you into his chest. You cling onto him shamelessly.

Boba is silent while he searches your face. There was so much he found himself unable to express. But he was trying for you. He’d never tried so hard in his life to make something work.

“Would you have really let him live, if he let me go?” you ask after a moment.

“No, _mesh’la _,” Boba says softly, brushing your cheek with his thumb. “I said I would let him leave Tatooine... but I never promised his life.”__

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr @theminnow


End file.
